


Untitled

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Sexting, only slightly drunk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve sends a message and Annalise thinks about New York.<br/> Another short drabble for now but I do want to work on something of length for them soon. This is unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**A, I miss you. And the way you taste. I might be a little drunk right now but I mean it. –E**

Annalise feels her face heat up and her smile goes wide, looking down at her phone. She’s suddenly so thankful she sent everyone home early and was alone having a drink of her own in her office.

**I miss you too. You’re shameless. I approve –A**

She hurriedly typed back and puts her phone down next to her still full glass.

Maybe Eve was right, she could use a change. From all the mess and the heartaches. The murders and the nonsense.

They’d all be fine without her.

Better without her if she continued being honest with herself, and that’s something Annalise realized she was being more often with everyone. Honest. And it felt good.

She felt good for the first time in a long time and she wanted to keep that.

Eve could call Columbia, and finding a place would be a breeze.

Grabbing her glass and draining it dry, “I’ll toast to that.”

Annalise says to nothing. 

It was just ghosts that seem to fill the walls of this place and she was finally ready to _live_.

It really was no longer her house.


End file.
